Un cumple años muy Raro XD OO
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Este es un fic de cumpleaños atrasado para la autora Laura excla love Nagumo Haruya... espero te guste! *-* que hice junto a una amiga que se llama Valen -


Hola aquí estoy con una historia que es un regalo para Laura Excla love Nagumo Haruya que es una autora que admiro mucho en fanfiction, ya que me encantas sus historias y es excelente persona, ¡además estaba de cumple! Feliz Cumple Laura-chan *-*, perdón me demore mucho , bueno y tal como lo prometí aquí va mi regalo…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco el OC de Laura Excla, pero si me pertenece esta historia y también mi OC de Umiko y el OC de Kasumi le pertenece a mi amiga Valen que también quería desearle feliz cumple.

Por cierto, Quiero aclarar que este es un fic un poco informal, así que me doy la libertad de poder caritas como O. o, xD, *-*, -.-, -.-* y demás, se que está prohibido, pero, vamos siempre he querido escribir así en un fic. XD

Un cumpleaños muy raro xD O. o

Laura POV:

Era un miércoles por la tarde, más precisamente 12 de junio, y también mi cumple años *-* andábamos vagando por la calle con Umiko, Kasumi, Fubuki, Shigeto y Nagumo ya que acabábamos de salir de la escuela de Raimon y nos dirigíamos a un restaurante de Rameen.

-Oigan chicos, he escuchado que han abierto un nuevo karaoke aquí en la ciudad, ¿quieren ir a darse un vuelton?- Pregunto Shigeto con una mano en el bolsillo y otra entrelazando la mano de Umiko, todos aparte de ellos dos pusimos cara de ¿en serio? -.-*

-¿y que, piensas cantar con tu hermosa voz Shigeto? xD- se burlo Nagumo mientras todos nos reíamos y este se sonrojaba

-N-no, solo estaba dando la idea -.- - respondió Shigeto un poco malhumorado y nos ignoro todo el camino al restaurante, por alguna extraña razón Umiko y Kasumi se miraron un momento con miradas cómplices y Umiko le guiño el ojo a Kasumi

-En, ¿Laura puedes acompañarme a… comprar… ¿dulces?, si ¡dulces, vamos!- Dijo Kasumi mientras me arrastraba hasta la tienda más cercana, bueno al menos eso pensaba yo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me llevo al otro extremo de la cuidad a comprar gusanitos de dulce -.-*, pasamos horas y horas escogiendo unos benditos dulces para que solo se llevara uno -.-, en serio que le pasa a Kasumi hoy está muy extraña, de repente su celular empezó a sonar, ella lo reviso un pequeño momento y lo apago

-recibí un mensaje de Umiko, quiere que la veamos en su casa, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo Kasumi muy seria, yo me asusté por un momento, y ¿ si le había pasado algo malo?, Kasumi me arrastro hasta llegar a la casa de Umiko.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y esperamos durante 5 minutos, hasta que yo me harté y me pare de repente, Umiko podría estarse muriendo y nosotras aquí sentadas, apenas me pare sentí como un ligero peso se abalanzaba encima de mi haciéndome caer.

-Lo siento Laura- chan se me ha escapado Tomy- Dijo Umiko apareciendo por la puerta trasera, llevaba ropa deportiva y una correa que era la de Tomy

-No hay lio, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- Umiko sonrió y nos arrastro a Kasumi y a mi hasta su habitación

-Bueno, bueno, sabemos que hoy es tu cumpleaños Laura-chan así que te vas a poner esto y nosotras te arreglaremos- Dijo Umiko buscando en medio de su closet, mire a Kasumi por un momento y ella me sonrió, Es decir, que ella también sabia, Umiko saco un cancho con una manta negra encima para que no se viera el traje, yo me extrañe un poco y cuando lo iba a destapar recibí un palmada de Umiko en mi mano

-¡Au!, duele lo sabia- Le dije quitando mi mano y ella sonrió

-Laura-san, nosotras la dejaremos sola para que se cambie, cuando este lista avísenos- Dijo Kasumi antes de hacer una reverencia e irse junto con Umiko de la habitación, quede mirando el vestido con cierta cautela, espero que no sea muy revelador, baya sorpresa que me metí…

-¡ni loca me pongo esto, están drogadas si creen que saldré así!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude pero solo conseguí risas de ese par de locas -.- me vengare

Delante de mi estaba un hermoso disfraz de pirata pero muy revelador, tenía su sombrero de pirata, un top prácticamente un brasier de blusa color rojo intenso tenia tirantes, la falda era de boletos igualmente muy corta me quedaba a mitad de muslo e igual era color rojo intenso bordada con hilos negros, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y con tacón, también tenía una pequeña capa que llegaba por medio de la espalda, venia con una espada y medias de malla y guantes de malla, ellas me las van a pagar algún día, sin más me vestí y quede ridículamente sexy.

Abrieron la puerta y eran Umiko y Kasumi sonrieron al verme y se sentaron

-Ok, a maquillarte y peinarte- Dijo Kasumi extendiéndole a Umiko un cepillo y Kasumi cogiendo el estuche de maquillaje de Umiko que tenia muchísimos productos, Kasumi me maquillo suavemente y Umiko me dejo el cabello suelto pero colocando estratégicamente el sombrero para que quedara genial, me mire en el espejo, ¿esa era yo?, no me parecía en nada, Umiko y Kasumi sonrieron complacidas

-Bueno Laura-chan espéranos aquí nosotros nos arreglamos- me dijo Kasumi saliendo de la habitación

-Espero te diviertas, si alguien se propasa contigo me lanzas un grito, obviamente, cuando estemos allá, ya venimos vamos a cambiarnos, mientras te dejamos viendo una película- Dijo Umiko poniendo una sonrisa de maniática, puso el DVD y se fue, a través de la puerta se rio maniáticamente y me dio un poco de miedo, empezó la película y era una de miedo, me voy de aquí, quise abrir la puerta pero me dejaron encerrada, Mierda…

Paso una hora cuando ya acabo la película, yo estaba realmente asustada, Umiko y Kasumi entraron a la habitación y yo me lance a los pies de Kasumi

-Dime que tú no tuviste que ver en esto- le dije esperanzada y la mire

-B-bueno yo…- Umiko la interrumpió

-Fue su idea, laura-chan- Me dijo sonriente y yo casi me caigo

Nos fuimos de la casa de Umiko, que por cierto llevaba un lindo vestido tipo gótico, Su blusa era negras y algo larga, tenia pequeños detalles rojos y su siempre flor negra en sus cabellos una falda con dos boleros más arriba de la rodilla negra y con estampado de cuadritos rojos con guantes de maya y unas botas de cuero largas, su vestido era hermoso yo a cambio estaba casi desnuda , Kasumi tenía un traje de mujer lobo, un vestido largo como por la rodilla de tirantes color café claro, un cinturón blanco, unas orejitas de lobo cafés y unos botines cafés, se veía Tierna *-*

-Bueno hemos llegado- Dijo Umiko feliz arrancando a correr a la entrada de una… Casa abandonada, nono ni loca me llevan ahí…y sobre todo con haber visto esa película, pare en seco y Kasumi se fue corriendo después de Umiko, yo mire por unos momentos la casa, cuando ciento a alguien detrás mío, mi corazón se acelero por un momento, me gire despacio hasta que vi que era Nagumo disfrazado de Vampiro, suspire.

-Eres Tú, Nagumo, que bueno- dije aliviada, Haruya me sonrió y engancho su brazo con el mío

-No deberías estar tan aliviada, mi Lau-chan- Me dijo cerca de mi cara, me dio una sonrisa siniestra y yo me separe de él y corrí esta la entrada de la casa abandonada, hay vi a Umiko besándose con Shigeto y a Kasumi con Fubuki, Vaya amigas tengo -.-

-Eje…Eje, disculpen persona anormal y casi desnuda hablando- Dije y ante eso Umiko se rio y soltó por fin a Shigeto, hay supe que la idea de vestirme así fue de ella

-Perdón laura-chan pero como no llegabas…- Dijo Umiko y se encogió de hombros, me llamo con la mano y fui hasta donde ella

-Nuestro hermoso y sexy regalo está ahí- dijo Umiko señalando hacia la casa abandonada- Feliz Cumple Laura-chan-Dijo Umiko empujándome hasta la entrada yo trague en seco y Umiko abrió la puerta entrando con Shigeto y luego Kasumi con Fubuki, yo los seguí hasta que Umiko paró en seco y me sonrió perversamente yo me puse algo nerviosa

- Bueno la cumpleañera primero- dijo macabramente retrocediendo y cogiéndome del brazo, yo sabía que algo quería hacerme, y no me equivoque, de repente ella me empujo hacia una puerta y la cerro con llave, yo estaba muy asustada hasta que sentí una mano tocarme el hombro, me erice y con temor voltee, me sorprendí que fuera Haruya, iba a decir algo pero me acorralo con su brazo y me beso, yo quede un poco sorprendida pero le correspondí, tuvimos que parar por falta de aire y mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-No sabes… cuanto tiempo… desee esto- dijo antes de volver a capturar mis labios, eta vez me aleje fui yo

-Y-yo… también Haruya-kun- Le dije besándolo, después de un rato profundice el beso y sin darnos cuenta fuimos acercándonos a la cama que había allí

- estas muy hermosa con ese vestido, pero tendrá que irse- dijo antes de empezarla a besar por su cuello, respirando mi perfume, suspiro.

-Pero antes de hacer eso, quiero que sepas que…te amo Lau-chan- dijo volviendo a besar mi cuello

-Yo igual Haruya-kun- dije antes de soltar un gemido y entregarnos a los placeres de carne…

Notas de autora muy sonrojada O/O:

N-no era mi objetivo escribir esto, pero eso salió xD, estaba pensando si escribir un lemmon pero al final dije: nooo, no soy buena escribiéndolos además me daría mucha vergüenza O/O, (Kasumi: es cierto, yo fui a su casa a terminar esto y me dijo toda sonrojada, termine el capitulo, fue tan chistoso xD) N-no te burles o/o, bueno ahora si…

Alejandra:_Laura-chan quería decirte que eres una de mis autoras favoritas y me parece que eres muy buena persona y te considero una amiga aquí en esta página, me encanta que charlemos de cosas a veces sin sentido y andar hablando con Shigeto y Nagumo hasta Shin ( ehhh! Lo dije bien ^-^) espero que sigamos así y pues, no sé si tú piensas lo mismo, así que bueno eso todo… y perdón por la tardanza

Kasumi: bueno ahora yo… te quería decir un feliz atrasado cumpleaños, que Dios te bendiga y aun que no hablamos mucho, igual eres mi autora favorita; D

Bueno eso es todo, perdón por la tardanza y espero te haya gustado *-*, nos leemos pronto

Galle anónima

Cuídate

**Oficialmente terminado el Fic un cumpleaños muy raro *-***


End file.
